vampireknightfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Rules, Regulations
By editing on this wikia, all users herby verify that they have read over the following rules and regulations and agree to comply with all of them at all times. Failing to follow the rules may result in disciplinary action taken by the site administration. In addition to the following rules and regulations, users are required to abide by the decisions made by all administrators (or as they are known here, Guardians). If there are any questions or concerns about the following or any decision made by the administrators, all users are welcome to contact the head administrator (Dorm President) here. Additions to the following rules & regulations may be made. Notice shall be given to all users about the change and if a user does not wish to comply with the change then he or she may either contact the head administrator to contest the change or leave the wikia entirely. The purpose of setting up these detailed rules to ensure that as minimal as possible conflict arises and what conflict does arise is dealt with quickly and fairly. We wish to be clear in the expectations put upon users and administrators here so that both groups may be held accountable if either they break these rules or misuse their authority. We do not want users feeling deceived by an administrator telling them off for breaking an “unwritten rule” nor do we want administrators using their authority to enforce his/her personal opinions unwarrantedly on other users. Overall, we just want people to get along peacefully and work collaboratively to create a tribute to a wonderful series and a story that we may all be proud of. -- -- Tsukiyume, Dorm President (talk | character) 00:09, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Character Creation & Usage No User May Claim More Vampire Characters than Human Characters * The number of vampire characters a user claims as theirs in the main story or any side stories must be the same or fewer than the number of human characters they claim. * Any character a user creates is by default claimed by its creator. * Creators of a character have the right to either give the character away to another user thereby forfeiting this/her claim to the character or allow another user to borrow the character for the purpose of a mini-story or RP while the creator still retains his/her rights to it and thus may make any alterations to the actions of the character in the relevant story/RP that they see fit. * A character previously given away to a user by it’s creator may not be given away by that user to anyone else but the creator and only at the creator’s consent. If returned to the creator, the creator may however give the character away again to another user. * If a user’s character dies, leaves, or falls out of use within the context of the story, the user still has a claim to the character and is still counted towards their character total. * If a user is found to have a claim on more vampire characters than human characters, the user has one week from the moment they are notified by an guardian to either create the number of human characters equivalent to the number of vampire characters or inform a guardian that they want to delete specified vampire characters. If a user does not take action to correct this within a week’s time, the latest vampire they have created will be deleted. Such a deleted article may be restored after discussing it with a guardian. * To simplify the identification as to wchich characters a user claims, all users must put either a Character Property Template or a property template of their own creation at the top of the page of any characters they claim. The purpose of this rule is so that the site doesn’t become over run with vampires since the VK world isn’t just populated with vampires and there should be some equality to it. The Creation of Pure Blood Vampires Shall Be Restricted * A user may only create a pureblood vampire character if the dorm president or vice-president gives him/her express permission to do so. * In order to be eligible to create a pureblood, a user must make the page of the pureblood character they are proposing with the template Limbo placed at the top to indicate that it is for consideration purposes only and may not be used in any RP or story. * When the user feels confident with the quality of work they have put into the page, they may ask the dorm president or vice-president to examine it seeking his/her approval. * Approval to use the character within a story or RP will only be given if the page is of good quality and at the personal discretion of the guardian as to whether they think the character is suitable for the story. The guardian will shortly after inform the user if the character is approved or not and if not he/she must state the reasons why. * If the user disagrees with the decision of the dorm vice-president they may approach the dorm president for his/her opinion. * A user also has the option to edit a character not approved and then submit it for approval again unless the guardian forbids it. * The dorm president has final say on any decisions pertaining to the creation of pureblood vampires. * The major pureblood vampire family that pureblood vampires within this continuity shall be a part of shall be the Ouri family. Some pureblood vampires may be from other families identified in the series with the exception of the Kurans. The purpose of this is to create a realistic setting. There are only a handful of pureblood vampires alive within the Vampire Knight world and as such their character creation needs to be limited in order to create a realistic story according to the manga/anime series this wikia is based on. All Character Names Must Be Appropriate for the Character * The setting of the story of Vampire Knight Fanfiction Wikia is England so unless specifically stated in the character’s history that they or their parents are from somewhere else, all names must be appropriate Westerner names (ie do not use names like Sakura for an English school girl). * Vampire characters are allowed to have Japanese surnames but must have English given names. As there has not been a vampire in the Vampire Knight series without a Japanese surname but there have been those with English given names, we are assuming that all vampires are of Japanese decent in Vampire Knight. Additional Rules: * All character pages must follow the character page template and include all appropriate fields. * Only infoboxes from this wikia may be used and if a user feels the existing infobox does not suite his/her character he/she may request a guardian to create an alternative one. * All appropriate fields of a character must be completed and of sufficient quality as determined by a guardian before inclusion in a story or RP. * No one may edit the content of a character claimed by another user without that user’s express permission including guardians * A character may not share any two of either a name, personality, back-story, or picture with a character from Vampire Knight or another series. Characters should be original and although it is fine to take elements from other existing characters it is not allowed to take whole aspects of characters. Role-Playing and Story Writing All Characters Must Be Approved By a Guardian Before Inclusion in the Continuity * As it turns out, some users are joining this wikia without prior knowledge of the Vampire Knight story. In order to maintain the same type of story as the original Vampire Knight series, all characters shall need approval by a Guardian before inclusion in any of the site stories or RPs * These characters shall be judged as to whether they currently suit the Vampire Knight world and nothing else. * All guardians are required to describe what the user may do to improve the character. * No character shall be deleted for not being approved and all users are allowed to continue to edit his/her character and have it looked over by the guardians as much as he/she wishes. If a User in a Role-Play is Absent Without Notice, Then a Guardian May Take Over the User’s Character * If a user involved in a RP is absent from the site for over 30 days without prior notice to the other user(s) in the RP that he/she shall be away for a length of time, the other user(s) may request a guardian take over the absent user’s character within the RP. * The option of a guardian controlling another user’s character however shall only be considered if the RP in question is integral to the plot of the story and it’s incompletion results in the halting of the over story and thus prevents the further contribution of other users. * The other user(s) within the specified RP shall brief the guardian on anything he/she will need to know to effectively play the role (i.e. plot, goals, relationships etc). If the user(s) is/are unhappy with the way in which he/she plays the character they may politely ask the guardian to try a different style of play. * The option of joining the RP is at the guardian’s discretion and he/she may chose to decline the request at the suggestion of an alternate guardian. The purpose of this rule is to ensure that a whole group of users are not waiting an extremely long period of time just for one user to post and thus halting the entire site story. Japanese Honorifics Shall Be Used * Japanese honorifics shall be used because they convey a much greater description of character’s relationships with one another. This is important, as Vampire Knight is primarily a story about relationships. * If you are unfamiliar with the use of honorifics please refer to pages such as this as a guide. It Is Encouraged That Users Create Character Connections With Characters Other Than Their Own * The purpose of creating a story collaboratively as opposed to individually is so that there may be conflicting interests in character goals and dynamic relationships. * If possible, it is encouraged that users connect their characters personally to characters controlled by other users (i.e. siblings, parents, lovers etc) * This is not a rule but a guideline to encourage interactions amongst users that we feel shall help in the creation of an exciting story. User Conduct All Users Must Be Respectful of All Other Users * No user, guardians included, is allowed to be disrespectable to another under any circumstances. * Being disrespectful includes: ::- referring to someone as an idiot, noob etc. ::- swearing of even the mildest variety ::- talking arrogantly or condescending towards a user ::- dismissing a user’s work no matter what the quality ::- deleting a user’s work unless a month’s notification has been given by a guardian or the user has given his/her permission ::- any other obviously rude act as determined by the dorm president * There is a Zero-Tolerance Policy in a situation of disrespect and if a user is found breaking this rule then they shall be banned for a week. * If a user is disrespectful in response to the disrespect of another user then they both shall be given a week ban. * All alleged instances of disrespect shall be examined by the dorm president or vice-president and judged as either acts of disrespect or not. All Uploaded Images Must Be Cited Accordingly * If an images is taken from the internet, even if it has since been edited, the original source image must be linked on the image page. * If it is from the internet but the source image cannot be located, it must be stated on the image page that it was found on the internet and if anyone knows of the original source then they should contact the one who uploaded the image. * If the image is of a known anime character/object then it must be noted on the image page what anime and what character/object it is. * If the image is from an artist site (i.e. DeviantArt) then the user uploading the image must ask the original artist for permission. If permission is given then the conversation must either be copied and pasted on to the image page or insert a link from the conversation to the image page. * If the user has drawn the image his/herself then it must be noted as such on the image page. * All sourcing must be done on the image page and not on the page in which the image is used. * If an image is found by a guardian to be improperly cited then the image will be deleted immediately and only may be uploaded again if the user properly cites it. * If the original artist of an image comes forward and request an image of his/hers be removed it shall be done so immediately. * Please refer to DeviantArt’s page on copyrights for a simplified version on any artist’s rights to his/her own images and what we as users are allowed to do.